


Boys & Girls

by the_auxiliatrix



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_auxiliatrix/pseuds/the_auxiliatrix
Summary: She's in designer jeansOn amphetaminesAnd wants you badlyAnd he's a real cannibalAnd suicidalErratic on heavy metalFour (very) short stories that take place in the "save William" timeline.





	1. Rachel

You love everyone, and everyone loves you.

Well, mostly.

You don't really like Nathan Prescott all that much, even though you pretend you do. 

He gives you free drugs, and being his friend will be great for your career after you graduate. 

But, he's creepy. 

He's sick, obviously. Either over-medicated or under-medicated, you can never tell.

But that isn't the problem. Not entirely, at least.

Lots of people are mentally ill, but nobody looks at you the way Nathan looks at you. 

It's the look a stray dog gives a dropped piece of meat. 

It's the look Anthony Hopkins gives through the Plexiglas. 

It's the look Miggs gives when he throws his semen at Jodie Foster.

It's the look you've seen in the eyes of every serial killer you've ever watched a documentary about. 

But you need him.

So you pretend.

You're really quite good at pretending.

And then there's Victoria Chase.

You're actually rather fond of Victoria, but the feeling isn't mutual.

You'd like to get to know her, but it's not worth the effort.

You don't really need her. 

As long as you have Nathan, you don't need her.


	2. Nathan

You're going to be great.

You're going to be great because your father says so. 

You're going to be great because you don't have a choice.

You always get the best. Anything and everything to help realize your destiny. 

The best schools.

The best doctors.

The best medications.

You're going to be great.

You're going to be great, unless you kill yourself before you get there. 

But there's drugs for that.

The kind you get from a pharmacy.

The kind you get from an RV parked by the beach.

The kind you take with water.

The kind you take with a fifth of vodka.

You take all of them.

Because you're going to be great.

Because you _need_ to be great.

Everyone around you already thinks you're great, and you need to prove them right.

Everyone around you already says you're great, but they're lying.

You need to prove them wrong.

Mark says he can help you.

Mark says he can teach you how to become a true artist.

The kind that lives forever, in books and museums.

The kind that's great.

Mark talks about innocence a lot.

He says that the most compelling type of photograph is one that captures the moment innocence is lost.

Or some shit like that.

Fuck that noise, you don't give a shit about innocence.

You know who you want to photograph.

And she doesn't have any innocence.


	3. Victoria

She's gone.

She's finally fucking gone.

She's gone, and now nobody can stop you.

Nobody can get in your way.

You are the queen of this shithole and people _will_ start acting like it.

Now that that whore isn't here to distract them.

Like any great queen, you rule your subjects with an icy stare and a sharp tongue.

Iron fists are _so_ last season.

The only person who would dare to stand up to you is Nathan.

But he hasn't said much since that slut disappeared.

That bitch even sunk her claws into him.

It's a comfortable couple of months.

You're at the top of the food chain, and everyone fucking knows it.

You don't even notice her at first.

The new girl.

The quiet hipster in the back of your photography class.

Her entire wardrobe is made up of rejected Salvation Army donations.

She's pathetic. She's nothing. She's trash. 

Undeserving of your time. 

With her shitty fucking Polaroid.

With her shitty fucking selfies.

She's not pathetic, though.

Even with her shitty camera, with her grainy, out of focus shots, every picture she takes is better than anything you've ever done.

And she fucking knows it.

Even when you're in her face, calling her names, saying things that should tear her to pieces, she doesn't break eye contact. 

She just waits.

She waits for you to finish your tirade and then she puts you in your place. 

Calmly, dispassionately, and without breaking eye contact, she crushes you into the dirt.

Where you belong.

She sees through your façade. She sees your insecurities, your fears, your flaws.

About your parents. About your appearance. About your ambitions. About your fear of intimacy. About your sexuality.

She's cold and cruel.

You hate her. 

She's everything you've ever wanted to be.

You worship her. You love her.

You aren't the queen of this shithole, and you never were.

You were just keeping the seat warm for Maxine Caulfield.


	4. Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was harder to write because all you really get to see of this Max in the game is through her texts, so I hope it's alright.
> 
> Also, as seen in BTS, Chloe's texts to Max weren't thirsty, just really really sad. But, this Max is a self-involved bitch, so that's how she interpreted them. Actually, canon Max was kind of a self-involved bitch too...

Victoria Chase is a bitch.

Or, she tries to be. Tries too hard to be.

It's kinda sad, really.

You shut that down quickly enough.

Victoria Chase is a sycophant.

This is something you can still succeed at if you try too hard.

She still acts like a bitch around other people, but when the two of you are alone, she's _your_ bitch.

She'll do anything you ask.

It's kinda sad, really.

She teaches you how to dress.

She invites you into the Vortex Club.

She gives you money. For clothes. For drugs.

The only thing she has trouble with is calling you "Max".

But, she never says "Maxine" again after you start calling her "Tori".

Victoria Chase is incredibly thirsty.

Seriously, you give a girl a nickname and hook-up with her _one_ time when you're drunk, and she never leaves you alone.

Even Chloe wasn't this bad, and she sent you thirsty texts for months after you moved.

It's kinda sad, really.

So, you give her what she wants.

You give her what she wants so that she'll keep giving you what you want.

Plus, she's hot.

Having Victoria as your slave was good, but having her as your girlfriend is great.

Instantly, you go from just being someone at Blackwell to being Someone at Blackwell.

Teachers start to care less. About your attendance. About your performance.

Courtney stops talking shit about you at club meetings. You're pretty sure she still does it when you aren't around, but you can work on that later.

You're going to enjoy the rest of your senior year.


End file.
